Étrange étranger
by Bony
Summary: La première rencontre entre Elizabeth et Neal dans le pilote.


**Disclaimer** : la série appartient à Jeff Eastin, USA Network, et la Fox Television Studios. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

**Résumé** : la première rencontre entre Elizabeth et Neal dans le pilote.

* * *

><p>Étrange étranger<p>

Elizabeth finit de mettre la table, puis se servit une tasse de café frais. Peter n'allait pas tarder à descendre et ils pourraient prendre le petit déjeuné ensemble, pour remplacer le dîner de la vieille. Et alors qu'elle lisait rapidement les titres du journal du matin, on frappa à la porte. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Ils n'attendaient personne à cette heure matinale. Elle se leva cependant pour ouvrir, Stachmo sur ses talons. Un homme au visage familier attendait sur le perron.

« Elizabeth Burke ? »

« Oui ? »

« Neal Caffrey » se présenta-t-il, alors qu'un sourire aussi évasif que charmant éclaira son visage.

Elizabeth tenta de cacher sa surprise, mais le faussaire avait du le remarquer.

« Je ne me suis pas évadé cette fois » s'amusa-t-il à préciser d'un ton complice.

Elle savait qu'il était sorti de prison légalement. Peter lui avait longuement parlé du partenariat que Neal lui avait proposé après son évasion. Il avait hésité à accepter. Et depuis que l'accord avait été passé, Peter surveillait tous les déplacements de l'ancien détenu. Il était persuadé qu'il tramait quelque chose, et il voulait l'arrêter avant. Elizabeth en était arrivée à se demander s'il n'était pas un peu paranoïaque.

« Peter est déjà parti ? »

« Peter ?... Non, non. Il est encore là. »

Elle entendait encore l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain du premier étage.

« Vous... vous voulez rentrer ? » lui proposa-t-elle, sans être sûr que cela soit une bonne idée. Elle en savait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle devait se méfier. Si elle se fiait à ce que Peter lui avait racontée, Neal était capable de vendre la "Joconde" au Louvre tout en s'emparant de la vraie.

« Je crois qu'il est préférable que je l'attende dehors » répondit-il, comme s'il avait deviné ce qu'elle pensait. Et il avait déjà commencé à descendre quelques marches.

« Non. Je vous en pries » et elle se poussa pour qu'il puisse pénétrer dans la maison.

« Stachmo ! » rappela-t-elle à l'ordre alors que le chien accueillait le nouvel arrivant en reniflant ses chaussures. Neal en profita pour le caresser derrières les oreilles, ce qui sembla être suffisant au labrador pour considérer que l'ancien voleur était le bienvenu sur son territoire.

« Peter ne devrait pas tarder » dit-elle pour mettre fin au silence un peu gêné qui s'était installé entre eux-deux. « Asseyez-vous en attendant. »

Neal la remercia d'un hochement de tête, mais il attendit poliment qu'elle soit installée sur le canapé pour la rejoindre. Il jeta un regard rapide sur toute la pièce, et Elizabeth fit un rapide inventaire pour vérifier qu'il ne manquerait rien après son départ. Puis son regard se porta sur la petite lumière rouge qui brillait à la cheville du consultant.

« Cadeau du département de la justice » se moqua-t-il tout en essayant vainement de le cacher.

« Monsieur Caffrey... »

« Neal » l'interrompit-il.

Elle hésita, mais face à son regard insistant, elle accepta cette familiarité.

« Neal... Vous voulez que je prévienne Peter ? »

« Je préfère lui faire la surprise. »

Elizabeth fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien. Cela était déjà suffisamment étrange d'être face à l'homme responsable de ses nombreuses soirées en solitaire, de dîners et de vacances annulés à la dernière minute car on le signalait à tel ou tel endroit. L'ombre de l'escroc avait plané pendant trois ans sur leur couple. Et même derrière les barreaux, l'agent du F.B.I avait continué à étudier son dossier, cherchant les preuves dans les trop nombreuses affaires restées irrésolues.

« Je suis désolé » lâcha-t-il soudain, prenant Elizabeth au dépourvue.

« Pour toutes les fois où Peter a du s'absenter pour un anniversaire ou décommander une sortie à cause de moi » expliqua-t-il.

« Je suis sûre que vous ne l'avez jamais fait exprès. Et puis j'ai toujours apprécié vos bouquets » confia-t-elle. Elle avait reçu le premier sept ans auparavant, alors que Peter était retenu le soir de leur anniversaire de mariage. Le voleur s'en était excusé et promis de ne plus recommencer. Et il avait tenu promesse.

« J'espère que Peter ne les a pas mal pris ? » s'enquit-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Je crois qu'il s'en est surtout voulu de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même. Après, il était jaloux car vous m'offriez toujours le plus gros » ria-t-elle en se souvenant des remarques boudeuses de Peter.

« Peter n'est pas très porté sur le romantisme » dit-il en se souvenant de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille dans la voiture. Pour Kate il s'était échappé d'une prison de haute sécurité, volé un Raphaël... il reconnaissait que c'était un peu extrême, mais quand on aime on perd parfois la notion des choses. Et pendant quelques secondes il se demanda où pouvait être la jeune femme. Avait-elle fuit le pays comme l'avait laissé sous entendre Peter ? Mais Elizabeth ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps.

« Ô, il peut l'être… à sa façon. Avant notre premier rendez-vous, il m'avez mis sous surveillance » avoua-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. C'est moi qui est du faire le premier pas. »

« Je ne l'imaginais pas comme cela. »

« Il n'aurait jamais rien fait qui aurait pu me blesser. Peter est quelqu'un de bien. »

Neal resta silencieux. Il avait enquêté sur Burke et sa femme. Il savait beaucoup de choses sur eux. Au cours des années, il s'était fait une image d'Elizabeth Burke, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il était loin de la réalité. C'était une femme intelligente, compréhensible et profondément amoureuse. Et Neal avait très bien compris que s'il se servait de Peter dans un but non avouable, ce n'était pas du FBI ou des marshals dont il devait avoir peur, mais d'Elizabeth.

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit pourquoi vous étiez ici » fit-elle soudain, changeant complètement de sujet.

« C'est au sujet d'une affaire » répondit-il en restant évasif.

« Le Hollandais ? Cela fait des mois que Peter tente de l'attraper. »

« J'ai une piste » et il sortit le faux bon pour le montrer à Elizabeth, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait trouvé.

« C'est magnifique » murmura-t-elle.

« Oui, une œuvre d'art. Et comme tout chef d'œuvre, il est signé. »

Et face aux regards dubitatifs de la jeune femme, il posa précautionneusement le bon sur la table basse puis lui tendit une loupe. Il lui fit signe tout en lui indiquant ce qu'elle devait chercher. Et c'est ainsi que Peter les trouva quelques minutes plus tard, à genoux à étudier la signature de Curtis Hagen sur une contrefaçon d'un bon du trésor.

Elizabeth resta à l'écart de la conversation, observant le jeu entre Peter et Neal. Elle se souvenait de ces années de traques. Parfois, elle en avait voulu à l'arnaqueur de lui voler son mari. Mais elle comprenait aussi son obsession. Neal était un voleur, un escroc, un faussaire extrêmement intelligent et non violent. Pour Peter, Neal était un véritable défi, un adversaire à son niveau, qui l'obligeait à se surpasser. Et si elle avait encore besoin d'une preuve que ces deux là étaient fait pour coopérer, elle l'avait devant elle. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Neal de ne pas s'enfuir !


End file.
